


Day 17: Snow shoveling

by xsilverdreamsx



Series: 30 Day Winter Challenge [17]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, minor hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-08
Updated: 2013-01-08
Packaged: 2017-11-24 04:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/630343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsilverdreamsx/pseuds/xsilverdreamsx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 17: Snow shoveling</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 17: Snow shoveling

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [30 day winter fic challenge](http://heckyeahtumblrchallenges.tumblr.com/post/35486362064/winter-drawing-writing-challenge).  
>  **Disclaimer** : Characters are not mine, am playing in the sandbox, etc etc.

“How’s the shoveling coming along?”

Jared looked up and saw that Jensen was standing at the front porch, wearing his favorite sweater that he refused to throw out no matter how many times Jared had threatened to burn it. He was holding two mugs, and the smell drifted over towards Jared.

“Is that-” 

“Coffee. Just brewed it.” Jensen held out one of the mugs. “Here.”

Jared stuck the shovel into the mound of snow, and took a few steps closer towards Jensen. He reached for the mug gratefully, relishing in the warm feeling in his fingers as he gripped it tightly, blowing at the top lightly to cool it a little, before taking a sip.

It was _heaven_.

“Maybe I should leave you two alone…”.

“Shut up, dude,” Jared replied, grinning.

Jensen leaned against one of the pillars. “Misha’s coming over after lunch,” he said, sipping his coffee. “Think you’ll get the shoveling done by then?”

“I’ll be done within an hour, tops,” Jared said, gesturing at the rest of the snow that was covering the driveway.

“I should help you with this - “ Jensen said, but Jared cut him off.

“No way, Jen,” he said, shaking his head. “Doctor’s orders, remember? Nothing strenuous. In fact,” he narrowed his eyes, “aren’t you supposed to be sitting down? Not limping around the place with your bad knee.”

“Jesus, what are you, my mother?” Jensen replied grumpily. “I’m _fine_ , here, let me prove it,” and he slowly hobbled down the rest of stairs leading from the porch to the driveway.

“See?” Jensen said breathlessly, then suddenly yelped in pain, stumbling against something - possibly a rock - that was hidden beneath the snow.

The mug flew out of his hands and landed in the snow, the spilled coffee a stark black against white.

Dropping his own mug onto the ground, Jared caught Jensen mid-stumble, gripping his arms tightly. He could see that Jensen’s face was pale, and twisted in pain.

“Jay, I’m okay,” he was saying, but Jared refused to listen as he fussed over Jensen. He ignored Jensen’s protests as he leaned down and lifted Jensen in his arms, carrying him princess-style.

“What the hell, dude!” Jensen yelled, but Jared silenced him with a firm kiss.

“We,” he said, after pulling his lips away, looking down at a dazed Jensen, “are going to go back inside, and you’re _not moving one more step_ without my help. Got it?”

Jensen’s eyes narrowed. Jared knew he didn’t like being bossed around. “But-”

Jared shut him up again with another kiss.


End file.
